


Grasp of the Wolf

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Saitou lures Sanosuke away for some unexpected play.





	Grasp of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Season of Kink 2018, prompt "Obscenity".

“Let’s go,” Saitou said, blowing out his smoke and flicking his barely lit cigarette away.

Sanosuke followed along, he didn’t know why, the thick scent of Saitou’s smoke trailing, dragging him along.

They stood in an alleyway together and Sanosuke let Saitou block the entrance, like the idiot he was. But he was giddy, from more than just the sake and he knew it. His mind was bubbling, clouded as he swayed and turned to face Saitou, narrowing his eyes as Saitou’s amber irises practically glowed in the full autumn moon.

Sanosuke let his mind drift, supposing that this time of year suited Saitou quite well, for whatever reason.

A hiss that rolled into a growl pulled Sanosuke back to the wolf of a man, lean and wiry, his frame hiding untold strength, his mind his greatest weapon. He stared Saitou down, but the bastard only upturned his lips in a little smirk.

“Undress for me.” 

Sanosuke felt his eyes growing wide, a cold wave of sobriety hitting him and he could only wish he had been drunker, to explain away the words he was hearing. The impossible, impossible words. 

Sanosuke didn’t move, couldn’t move, rooted to his spot like a great tree. He couldn’t even think of anything to say, too shocked, too stunned, and certainly not sober enough for this. Or, perhaps he wasn’t drunk enough. 

“S-Saitou…” Sanosuke started, he gasped. The very notion was _outrageous_ , to undress for Saitou, in this alleyway… 

But damn, if his cock wasn’t thrilled at the idea. 

Saitou only smirked, moving toward him, another cigarette somehow between his lips. “Undress for me,” Saitou repeated around a grin, blowing out his cigarette smoke, tossing it away a moment later to stamp it out beneath the heel of his Western style boot. He stood, waiting, eyes hungry, his face so calm, so relaxed, as if he did this all the time… 

“Wh-what the hell d’ya want from me?!” Sanosuke was on the verge of yelling, and he had to admit, he really didn’t know where he was, what part of town he had ended up in.

But, he was certain that Saitou knew. Saitou was sly and crafty. A twisting, shifting wolf in a wool suit.

The bastard.

Another smirk curling those lips that knew how to spit out cruel words and make them sound like tender endearments. “Not what you might think, Ahou. Now…” Saitou held his gloved hand over the hilt of his sword, the leather frog creaking, the steel clanking softly in the sheath. “Undress for me. Or… Do you require my help?” Saitou’s lips split into a horrible, toothy grin, all his sharp edges bared.

His throat was dry, his tongue like ash and he tried to swallow it all away anyway. Sanosuke was back up against a wall, literally, figuratively and then Saitou was sighing, his eyes fluttering shut and just when Sanosuke thought he’d be left alone, Saitou was on him, grabbing him, his gloved fingers holding his jaw and Sanosuke never realized just how tall Saitou was, imposing. 

“S-Saitou!” Sanosuke hissed, feeling curious fingers reaching into his nobakama, tugging, jerking, long arms reaching behind him to fuss with himo and then Sanosuke could feel cool night air on the fronts of his thighs and his face grew hot. He gasped, looking down at his exposed legs as Saitou stepped away, his fundoshi still in place. 

Another soft clink of steel and Sanosuke watched, not quite in terror but certainly worry, as Saitou lifted his sword out of the leather frog at his hip.

But then the sword was being settled against the wall, just within Saitou’s reach, should he need it. Sanosuke drew in a shaky breath, his heart racing, his cock throbbing. 

Where was he… What realm did he just walk into… 

Then it got worse, it got more confusing as he watched Saitou coming toward him again, dropping down to his knees in the most fluid movement Sanosuke had ever seen. Such a fluid man, Saitou was, moving easily, moving confidently. A man that knew how every muscle in his body worked. 

Sanosuke wanted to know just how Saitou might use those muscles… 

His breath hitched, watching Saitou grinning at him, that mouth full of so many teeth, sharp, snarling… Just like a wolf. 

Gloved fingers tugged at his fundoshi and Sanosuke let it happen, it was too surreal, too obscene to even conceive of what was happening, but then he was groaning, his hand automatically coming up to fist thick, black hair as Saitou’s mouth wrapped around his length, and Saitou certainly wasted no time, swallowing him in one fast movement, his nose nuzzled in Sanosuke’s short hairs. 

Sanosuke could only gasp, his hips wouldn’t even move as he looked down, looked into those glowing, amber eyes as Saitou’s thick lashes fluttered at him, closed his eyes before he pulled back, driving back down again and Sanosuke was left groaning, his other hand resting on the back of Saitou’s head. 

“S-Saitou!” Sanosuke didn’t question anything, he didn’t try to get away, not with Saitou’s mouth on his cock and Sanosuke knew who held the power here, even if his hips jerked on their own and Saitou gagged, Sanosuke knew who was controlling this. A police officer, down on his knees… But not just any police officer, Saitou was more than just a mere patrolman, he was… 

He was a determined man, a man that held more power and knowledge than any of his superiors could ever begin to comprehend. 

And all Sanosuke cared about as letting Saitou work his length, work his devious mouth along his cock. Sucking and teasing, scraping teeth in _just_ the right way that had Sanosuke’s gasps stuttering and trapped in his own throat. 

All of the skills Saitou held and Sanosuke was continually surprised… 

That Saitou would lower himself, to take another man into his mouth, into his _throat_ , and Sanosuke was groaning, his hips jerking, snapping, and he gripped Saitou’s hair tighter, pulling him off, just so Sanosuke could compose himself. 

But then, Saitou was holding out his tongue, his mouth open, wide, waiting. 

Sanosuke pushed back in and was rewarded with the tight, welcoming heat of Saitou’s mouth, his tongue dancing along the underside of Sanosuke’s cock and it was all becoming too much. Saitou had to push it further, of course he did and Sanosuke felt that devious tongue lapping at his balls, even with Sanosuke’s entire, thick cock down his throat, Saitou still seemed to yearn for more, licking his sac, teasing, playing with him… 

What would Saitou be like if they had more time, more privacy… 

Sanosuke snapped his hips hard and Saitou just flattened his tongue, his gloved fingers fisting dark-blue, wool slacks, no intentions of slowing Sanosuke down and he took the chance, the opportunity. 

He used Saitou’s mouth, yanking him back by his thick hair, keeping him in place as he plunged in over and over again, pulling all the way out only so he could push in again, listening to Saitou’s gags, his groans, his grunts. 

Sanosuke’s sac was drawing up tight, his breath hitching. He was close, too close… Too hard, too hot… The whole thing was otherworldly and even if this turned out to be a trick, a kitsune, he didn’t care. 

He just wanted to look into Saitou’s eyes, to watch his lashes flutter, his nostrils flaring as he fought for breath, and _oh_ … Saitou was so good at this. 

Sanouke held Saitou in place rutting into his mouth. He was losing, so fast, so much faster than he usually did, but he could feel his spill was just on the verge of breaking, and then, Saitou was groaning, he was moaning and panting and his cheeks were flushed and Sanosuke could at least pretend that Saitou was getting off on this too. 

It was too much, that was all it took, Sanosuke yanked him forward, keeping Saitou against him, forcing his cock as far as it would go down Saitou’s throat and he spilled in hard, grinding jerks of his hips. Saitou swallowed his seed, his cheeks flushed, his eyes watering, and he just swallowed and swallowed as Sanosuke jerked and his sac emptied into Saitou. 

Long moments passed and then Sanosuke released Saitou, his hands aching from just how tightly he held him, but Sanosuke’s cock wasn’t through just yet, spurting out more seed onto Saitou’s face. 

Sanosuke had a moment of panic, but then, Saitou was holding out his tongue, grabbing Sanosuke at the root and jerking him, hard, fast and Sanosuke swore that another spill ripped through him at the amount of seed Saitou milked from him, letting it hit him in the face, letting it run down his cheeks, letting it hit him in the forehead, dribbling down his face. 

The plaster wall was rough against his neck as he fell back against it, spent, his knees quaking and threatening to give out on him, and Sanosuke was trying to draw in breath, but his lungs refused to hold it. He was debauched, Saitou was sultry, letting seed run down his face, lapping at whatever his tongue could reach. 

Sanosuke groaned, afraid his cock would get hard at the image of that alone, but then, Saitou was standing, pulling away, though he was shaky himself, breathing hard as he wiped away the mess on his face, sucking it from his gloves with breathy moans, his grin never leaving his face. 

“Thank you, Sanosuke…” Saitou said after long moments passed, just staring at each other. “I have been… Particularly desirous of swallowing cock today.” The words fell out of Saitou’s mouth, as if they held no obscene, lascivious meaning what-so-ever. 

“D-don’t ya want me to… Don’t ya…” Sanosuke gestured awkwardly; he wasn’t opposed to returning the favour. 

“Ah…” Saitou bowed his head, smiling with his eyes closed and upturned, cheeks flushing a bright red as he patted his groin. “I think you quite satisfied me, Sanosuke-san, by allowing me the pleasure of servicing you…” 

Sanosuke was confused, about to grab the man back, but then he noticed a wetness seeping through Saitou’s wool slacks. “ _Oh_ …” Saitou had spilled, from just wrapping his mouth around Sanosuke’s cock… 

The thought certainly had him interested in second round, but Saitou was picking up his sword, affixing it to his hip once more. “I know I tired you out rather thoroughly, but it might be best if you dressed yourself now, ne?” 

Sanosuke looked down at himself, hanging free in the wind and by the time he looked up, Saitou had slipped back into the night he had emerged from.


End file.
